


One Thing

by HurricaneBomb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, AU - Bakery, Cute, Fluff, I'm not sure what I'm doing, M/M, RPF, based on fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneBomb/pseuds/HurricaneBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a couple of months now, every weekday at precisely 5pm, a young man around Liam's age would come in the bakery and sit at the table by the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirrykisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirrykisses/gifts).



> (Alternative title, Cake's not the only thing that gives you cavity)
> 
> Not sure if this has been done before, but I just saw THIS ((http://iwannakissallama.tumblr.com/post/86268131930/i-really-need-to-draw-a-bubbleline-au-where-pb)) and got Ziam feelings.
> 
> This is meant as a birthday present for my lovely Kaca, long may be her reign. Live long and prosper, you bott.
> 
> Entirely un-beta'd. Sorry.

The bell rang, signalling the entrance of a new customer, and Liam just _knew_. Sure enough, one quick glance at the clock confirmed it.

For a couple of months now, every weekday at precisely 5pm, a young man around Liam's age would come in the bakery and sit at the table by the window. Liam wouldn't have noticed if Harry hadn't pointed it out to him.

He wasn't peculiar, but he wasn't entirely ordinary either. He was mostly dressed in black, his hair was styled in a light mohawk and on warmer days his rolled-up sleeves would expose his tattoo-covered forearms. He always ordered the same thing and he spent his time there in silence. He usually left in under an hour. All in all, it didn't strike you as odd.

There was one thing that gave Liam pause, however.

The man always ordered the same thing, a cup of coffee and a slice of strawberry cake. There was nothing odd about that. What was odd was the fact that the cake remained uneaten. Day in, day out, the same thing over and over. It struck a nerve in Liam. He was the one who made the cake every morning, and he took great pride in it.

This wasn't Liam's dream job, working at the bakery, and it had started as a temporary thing, but he'd been at it for a little over a year and he really enjoyed it. He was only hired because Harry recommended him and, having never worked in a bakery before, he got Harry teach him the basics. After he proved his hard-working nature and his ability to adapt and learn, they got him in the kitchen and taught him to bake.

This cake was the first he got on the menu. It was his own, his precious. People liked it and it filled him with incredible happiness. And then this dark-haired, dark-skinned, dark-eyed, fit tattooed _god_ showed up, ordered it on a daily basis and didn't eat it. It felt like a slap in the face.

'Here he is again,' Harry murmured teasingly as he passed Liam by on his way to the kitchen. Liam shook his head exasperated. Somehow the idea that the lad was visiting because of Liam was was lodged into Harry's thick skull, and so Liam could only endure the teasing, hoping he'd grow tired of it eventually.

He walked over to the table, notepad in hand even though he knew he wouldn't really need it, but then the man looked up at him something in Liam just _snapped_.

'Okay, I know you want a cup of coffee and a slice of strawberry cake, but I really need to know why you never eat it! I wake up every morning at godforsaken hours to make the cake myself before I have to go to uni, and I know I do a good job, people like it and it makes me happy, and then there's you, and you always order it but never eat it, and I need to know why my effort is just not good enough for you!' He hadn't realized he started yelling, and when he stopped the silence in the bakery was deafening. He stood his ground under the man's wide eyed stare, though, because he finally god to say what he's been wanting to say and it had felt _good_.

An answer to his question would feel just as good.

'I-' The man closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. 'I just really don't like sweets.'

Liam frowned. 'Then why do you keep ordering the cake?'

The man looked back up at him. Liam realized he was also looming over the man, and slowly straightened his back. 'I just wanted an excuse to see you everyday.'

Liam stared.

The man stared back.

'So you make the cake?'

Liam blinked a few times before he regained himself '... I-.. Yes.'

'Bring me the same.'

Liam took a shaky breath. 'Yes, um, sorry about... that.'

'It's okay.' Liam turned around and walked away.

Reaching the counter, Harry, who was presently at the cashier, shot him a look and winked. Liam ignored him.

He felt _mortified_. What in the name of sanity made him _do_ that? And the guy just-

He couldn't think about that. He really couldn't.

He poured the coffee in the cup and put a slice of cake on a plate and shoved them in Harry's empty hands. 'Take them for me,' he hissed, desperately. Harry grinned at him and winked. 'Sure thing.'

Liam busied himself in the kitchen and didn't come out at the front at all until the hour was up. He bee-lined to the table by the window to pick up the empty cup and the uneaten cake-

Liam froze staring at the table. There is was, the empty cup. There was also an empty plate. And there was also a napkin, with neat, but angular writing on it.

_Name's Zayn._  
_07580592704_

**Author's Note:**

> The number is the code for the assumed company (075) plus pairing numbers from the Kateikyo Hitman Reborn fandom. ((8059 is YamaGoku, 5927 is GokuTsuna, 2704 is TsunaDino. I also support the trios and foursome that come from this combination. -I couldn't resist using the numbers.)) As such I'm pretty sure it won't work, but please don't try it?


End file.
